Seattle Prep
by keepsmiling9
Summary: Ana comes to live with Ray. CG is seeing both Leila and Mrs L. AS goes to the most exclusive school and is drawn to CG. Leila is set to destroy Ana. Who will CG choose? Will Ana survive as the high school punch bag? First FF. Let me know what you think. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

The crazy bitch continued to slam my face into the locker. For fucks sake the pain was excruciating but this is Seattle fucking prep. Surely some fucker here has the brains to stop this psycho bitch and her posse. "Ladies hold that whore up for me" she instructed her henchmen. They dragged me of the ground were I had fallen crumpled. Leila was popular hey even I'd figured that out and I had only been at this place for a few hours. Fuck why did Ray insist on sending me to this fucking place. Surely the local high school is kinder in their inauguration ceremonies of new students than the fucking exclusive Seattle prep.  
So here I am squirming between two thick steroid taking jocks whilst Leila continues to beat the crap out of me, in the hallway, in front of the majority of the student body. Fuck my life. "Pl...p...pl..ease...st...st...stop" I begged and the bitch just cackled grabbed me roughly by the hair and said "Why the fuck would I do that that whore. You are going to pay for what you did skank" "Wh...what. I haven't done anything" "Bitch please and I'll be making sure that you don't do anything this is just a taster of what is to come hun" and she spat in my face. Then yanking my hair and continuing to slam my face into the lockers blood was oozing down my face and I was feeling light headed whilst pathetically whimpering. Then I heard him the Adonis who was in my Economics class this morning he has such a raw voice which oozes masculinity. Mmmm so sexy. WTF is wrong with me I'm being beaten to a pulp and I'm fantasising over some guy. Jee girl talk about priorities. Wow hold up a sec he's not just a guy he's an Adonis. He has a perfect body which you can truly appreciate through the tight t-shirt he was wearing and could see his well defined abs. Which would have any girl drooling mmmm he is so gorgeous. And then theirs that mop of perfectly tussled hair that I would love to drag my fingers through as he would hold me tightly against his body whilst he would invade my mouth with his silky smooth tongue and unleash pleasure upon me. Then I would slowly nibble on his perfectly sculpted lips. Hmmm I'd like to nibble a lot of him but for now I'd settle with his lips.  
The dull persistent pain at the side of my head draws me back to reality and I begin to hear him  
"…are you fucking crazy Leila? What the fuck are you playing at? Fucking let the girl go! NOW" he growled at her.  
Leila looked at the ground and whispered "Please, baby just give me a minute an I'll be done. Wait for me in the parking lot, yeah?…then we can go have a great time, babe."  
"Leila, if you don't fucking let go of her this minute their will be no more fucking we! Do you understand?"  
She weakly nodded her head and let go of me and I slumped against the cool metallic surface of the lockers groaning. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I thought. Then much to mine and Leila's surprise he kneeled down and spoke to me.  
"Miss, I apologise on Leila's and every other person involved for the harm they have caused you and I will personally make sure that the are punished accordingly. Now tell me are you ok to make a trip to the nurses station?" his sweet voice just invaded all my senses I had no idea what to do Christian fucking Trevalyn-Grey knew I existed and he spoke to me and he was so sweet. Awww can this man get any more perfect. Leila looked at me like I was scum but I no longer cared Christian spoke to me and he said he would make they pay. Take that bitch! Whilst I still looked at him dumbly and made no response he instructed two onlookers to take me to the nurses station.  
They dragged me up and he snapped at them "be careful with her for Christ sake." if looks could kill they would die from his and I from Leila's.  
He roughly grabbed her by the arm and snapped at the onlookers who quickly dispersed. I guess he's not a guy you cross and he begun to drag Leilla out of the building. But not before she turned and mouthed to me 'Don't think this is over bitch, you will pay'. Fuck this bitch is crazy.  
On my way the nurses station all I could think of was him. My knight in shining armour. Sigh. Christian Grey he's so perfect. Then like a tsunami it crashed on me and I could feel the bile rising in my throat and before I could do anything to stop it I hurled in the middle of the corridor. He's Leila's no wonder she was so mad she must have seen me ogling him during lunch. Hell if a girl eye fucked my man like I was hers I would even teach that bitch a lesson. Fuck this is not good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry that this has taken so long but college is crazy right now, but I break up on Friday so updates should become frequent. Thank you so much to everyone who has followed/Favorited/reviewed. Especially Dreamsofvalhalla without who's help this update would probably have never happened. But i hope you'll like this installment not as dramatic as before but I hope you'll like it. Oh and to the guest reviewer who asked why Ana didn't fight back, tbh it didn't acure to me to have her do that, I'm not sure why. She'll definitely get more feisty though as her relationship with the Grey's, one in particular develops. Thanks again everyone, hope you'll like this :-)**

Eurgh I'm aching all over and can feel the sunlight intruding my room from the open blinds. Then there's a slight breeze hmmm that's nice. I hear a sweet voice gently coaxing me out of my sleep. I slowly open my eyes to see a magnificently beautiful lady hovering above me. Her halo of blonde hair falls to her shoulders giving her an angelic appearance. But my tender saw muscles quickly distract me. "eurgh why does it hurt so much?" I groan. "Hey, Sweetie, you've been through some awful traumatic events yesterday. Your body has to play catch up and recover. Take it easy, relax and your to be on bed rest for the rest of the week." she smiled down at me and added "doctors orders"."doctor?" I mumbled not understanding. She gave me another sweet smile and said "yes, I'm Dr. Trevalyn...Christian's mom, he told me of the condition he found you in but didn't now your name. But then Ray called this morning asking me to come and check you over. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that there won't me any lasting permanent damage."And that's when I begin to take in my surroundings I realise that that sterile white room isn't mine but a hospital room. Damm."No please don't tell him. He's already done so much for me. I don't want to further burden him" I mumbled looking at my knotted fingers on the hospital bed sheets."No no it'll be no bother at all. He was greatly concerned especially when he heard you were taken into hospital. I'm sure he'd like to come visit you" she beamed at me and quickly added "I'm sorry for Leila's behaviour I have no idea what overcame her. But what she did was inexcusable and were truly shocked by her unprovoked attack. It will not go unpunished I promise you I'm on the board of governors for the school and we shall be meeting this afternoon to discuss what appropriate action to take."OMG. Fuck if this girl is punished because of me. She will destroy me. Fuck. Eurgh can I just catch a break anywhere . Trevalyn notices my worried expression and adds "Darling don't worry after this she wont be able to hurt you. She'll most likely be permanently excluded and you will never be in such a predicament again. What she did was awful and I'm not making excuses for her, I know she's a troubled young lady but what she did was extremely uncharacteristical of her. May you have any idea to what provoked her darling?" she beamed at me. What the fuck am I meant to tell this lady 'oh, yeah the psycho bitch decided to attack me to such an extent that I was hospitalised, because I was drooling over your son' yep that be a brilliant explanation Steele. I simply shook my head "It was my first day and I never even met Leila prior to the incident" I mumbled looking at my hands. She purses her lips and mutters "strange…however, you'll be ok now, wont you sweet girl?" she smiled At me and I weakly nodded. I then began to question her on her relationship with Ray, she told me that her late brother and Ray had served in the military together and that once Ray had moved to Seattle after the split with Karla that the Grey's often met with him. Apparently he's a sort of mentor to Christian they go fishing and sailing together. Ray taught him. Maybe I can ask dad to teach me and tag along on their trips. Hmmm or will that just further antagonise Leila. Who cares you heard the good doctor the bitch will be kicked out of school given this afternoon and you'll never have to see the bitch again. "Oh my baby girl" Ray spoke in a husky tone form the doorway. "You gave me such a fright sweetheart" he says whilst cupping my face in his large rough hands. I look at him and smile "I love you dad, thanks for letting me come and stay" tears well up in Rays eyes. I'm shocked Ray never displays emotions WTF is happening?! "Darling, I'm an awful father, I've had you for under five days and you end up hospitalised…maybe its best if you go to Vegas and stay with your mum" he mumbled the latter speaking more to himself than me. I'm horrified no way in hell am I going to Vegas! I hate mom and Stephen fucking Morton the fucking creep. "Dad no! I want to stay and the doctor said I should be fine just that I need some bed rest for the rest of the week then I'll be back to good old me. See dad nothing to worry about. I want to live with you. Please? I love you" I cried. He wiped my tears and smiled down at me his fatherly affection and pride clearly dedicated in his shinning eyes. "Yeah Grace? She's good to go? Just bed rest you say." Dr. Trevalyn pats dad on the arm and says "She sure is Ray, she'll be fine she's a trooper. I just want to keep her in for today for observations make sure their no concussions. I had Eddy switch patients with me I'm now Anastasia's doc." "Thank you for everything Grace, is their anything I can do for her?" "Getting her some breakfast would be good Ray, but apart from that she just needs to sleep and rest. The bruising will fade away soon it'll be hardly detectable by next week when you go back Ana" she smiles at me. Yeah like that's going to stop the humiliation and everyone from remembering what they witnessed I think to myself. "Sweetie, shall I make a dash to IHOP for your favourite breakfast then?" oh dad you're the best "Really? That would be awesome" I smile this is why I love Ray he doesn't have to tell you he loves or cares for you she always shows it through his actions he really is the best. After I had devoured an extremely late breakfast with Ray and I'm absorbed in my favourite book 'Tess'. Ray's gone to make a call to my mom, I hear a soft knock on my door. "Come in" I shout assuming its going to be a nurse but to my utter horror and shock their stands a rather embarrassed looking Christian Grey with a sour faced Leila Williams. WTF!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, this is Leila's pov from Ana's first day everything till the fight well a little less.

Next chapter is Christians pov

Hope you like it :-) oh and has anyone seen superman? Thinking Henry Cavill would make one hot CG.

* * *

Leila pov  
Wtf am I hearing some new chick decides to saunter in and steal my man. And wtf is Christian playing at, according to Jess he couldn't keep his eyes of her during class.  
Huffing I stalk into the bathroom and make my way over to the mirror. I gaze into it taking in my appearance whilst pulling out my makeup bag from my rucksack. Hmmm can this girl really compete with me. Come on I look hot and completely understand why Christians so horny when around me. He cant keep his hands off me and the rage. Fuck does he loose it and pound those suckers to a pulp when he catches them checking me out. I let out a deep sigh. Thank fuck this bathroom is empty, a rare occurrence tbh but I'm grateful none the less.  
I run my fingers through my long luscious sleekly straight luscious locks. Hmm my hair still looks good but I'l give it a rigorous combing anyway for good measure. Ok eyes, mmmm definitely smoky. Christian likes that. Arghh I'm so madly in love with him. Fuck I even sub for him what fucking teen woukd do that. NONE! They'd tell him to take a hike not giving a shit how fit he is. And the fucking ungratefull prick cant even keep it in his pants. Does he seriously think i dont know hes screwing my aunt Elana. I mean in my fuckinghouse, how stupid does this jackass think i am?! Eurghhh but i love i think to myself as the most recent image of him and auntie dearest flash through my mind.

"Ahhhhh...oh...yyy...yes...oh god...christian...so goood"  
Shes riding him her back to his chest. Sitting on his glory god how the image of his erection turns me on. Even if hes buried inside someone else.  
His teeth are firmly clamped around her earlobe whilst his right hand roughly massages and kneads her left breast his other hand is there on her clit rubbing her so perfectly and in the way that he always gets me off. Fuck hes stimulating her in so many ways. Bastard never does that to me, he makes me beg and loves to see squirm beneath him but with her it looks as if he wants her to come. His feral grunts and moans cause me to get wet down there regardless of how much it disgusts me to see Elana's saggy boobs bouncing and him pounding in to her so ferociously from behind. Fuck its hot to watch him when his so absorbed in the throes of passion. Elana awkwardly moves her head to the side and murmurs  
"Kiss me..."  
He responds and captures her lips between his even able to complete her sentence. After a passionate kiss whilst he's still furiously rubbing her clit he pulls away mouth, nuzzles back of her neck and begins to talk dirty. I mean really dirty pure filth but omg its so hot i feel the wetness, my panties are drenched. Its clearly having the desired effect on Elana whose moans are more labored and deep  
"oh fuck...Christian...im so...ahhhg...ahh...ready...im going to...argh...come...all...ahhhh...over your...glour...ahhh..glorious...COCK...whilst...ar ghgh...ahhh...its buried deep inside me" she pants then screams  
"Fuck Christiaaaaannnnnnnn" her moans go on forever she coming all over him her juices flowing all over his thighs and hes grabbing her hips and furiously guiding her over himself and then he comes inside her grunting into her neck and they collapse onto the bed. Shes still on top of him, bitch. She knows he has touch issues. But it doesn't look as though he minds as he lays down there with her on top of him there breathing evening out. He nuzzles his head into her neck again and says  
"thank you so much Elana i really "  
She gives of that and purrs  
"oh baby, anytime you need a real women you now im only a phone call away. I understand Leila cant sate your needs no matter how much she tries but im always here"  
Bitch i think. Actually old skanky plastic fake bitch. Yeah that's more like it. Maybe i should let uncle linc now what his whore of a wife is up to. But then what if he hurts christian. Fuck i cant risk that.  
"that's good to hear, I certainly miss your wet pussy...and you taking me in your playroom"  
She gasps  
"you were right maybe we did end it to early"  
She has a sick grin on her face and murmurs  
"oh baby your more than welcome to come back and in all honesty i have been struggling to find a suitable replacement...after all you did set the bar quite high sweetheart"  
They giggle and he takes his hands slowing moving them up her body till he gets to her breasts which he begins roughly handling whilst kissing her shoulder and gyrating his hips. That's when i notices his still inside her. Dick i think i cant watch them do it again so storm of to my room.

Laying on my bed i think of all the times Christian has taken me on it. He can be sweet and tender bur for some reason just wants to hide that side of himself from everyone. God i love that man, and even though i've just seen him fuck my aunt into an oblivion i'm willing to ignore it and try for us. Fuck it sets me off and i imagine him just before hes about to come. God he sounds so good the moans argh im so ready. I roll up my skirt slide my ruined panties away and begin pleasuring myself whilst thinking of none other than the Christian Grey.

The bathroom door slamming open draws me out of my daydream and in comes the hurricane of excitement that is Mia Grey. She sees me and quickly makes her way out. Great cant any of the Greys cut me some slack. I quickly apply more lip gloss and blusher planning on how best to seduce Christian once I've hunted him down.  
Taking one last look in the mirror in a spontaneous moments it occurs to me and i reach underneath my t-shirt unhooking my bra and rather awkwardly pulling it of whilst still wearing my t-shirt. I quickly shove it in my backpack and take in my appearance. Hmmm in this deep v tee he'll definitely notice these bad girls especially as my nipples will harden in his presence. Just thinking about him gets me wet.

I stalk out of the bathroom and make my way to the canteen were I'll definitely find my man. He eats like a godamn horse but still looks so fine. As soon as i enter i see him and make my way over to him at the front on the lunch que. I quickly peck him on the cheek and say  
"hi babe, i missed you over the weekend"  
"yeah? I was busy" he says absent mindly and off course you were fucking the slut Elana, i want to scream at him but just smile and say "i always miss you when im not with you babe" he looks down at me and smirks leans down and kisses my neck and breaths against it "do you miss me or a certain part of me buried inside you? I sure miss the feeling i get from doing that he smiles still with his face buried against me. Eurghh hes so infuriating getting me so worked up and without a release in sight. He never fucks whilst at school.

He pulls away a grin plastered on his face, purchases lunch for both of us and leads me to a table. As im about to sit next to him he pulls me onto his lap. I gasp not just from the surprise but from the feeling of his hardness digging in to me. He then growls into my ear "wtf aren't you wearing your fucking bra? Do you want every wanker here to see your luscious breast bounce as you walk or you'r hard nipples. Its only for me to fucking see. Your mine arnt you?"  
"yes sir' i breathe my gaze on the ground.  
"then wtf did you do it?" his fingers are digging into my sides and im enjoying the sensation they create. Fuck i want him to punish then fuck me...hard. Hmm yes "answer me" he growls "to please you sir...are you not pleased sir?" i whisper still not looking at him  
"im sure you feel how pleased I am baby, but tht doesn't stop me from being mad s hell at your brazenness" he murmurs then yanks my head, and kissing me deeply and passionately. Im moaning in to his mouth as he posses me and his expert tongue sends waves of pleasure through me and he pulls away all to soon. That's when i notice a pale mousy brunettes intense gaze upon upon us. This must be that bitch. Eurgh wtf was Jess saying getting me worried. No way my man would be into that, shes not even fit.  
I feel christian place me into the seat next to him before i start rubbing my hand over his thigh and his hardness. He smirks and mouths at me later. We better i think to myself its been 3 fucking days since i felt him pound into me and i need to feel him.

After we've both finished our lunch he grabs my hand and drags me to the parking lot. When we get to his care he opens the back door pushes me in and quickly follows. Before i can utter a word his mouth has silenced me whilst his strong hands roam my body and begin squeezing my ass. fuck i know this is going to be good and before I know it we are lost in each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry for it being forever since an update. I would have thought I'd have loads of time during summer break, but no. Anyway, I hope you like this. I have tried to make sure the layout doesn't screw up this time, as a few people had pointed that out.**

**Review, as I love hearing from you. Hope your having a great summer! Enjoy the weather :-)**

Christian's POV

I pushed Leila into the back of my car. Fuck, what was happening to me. Elena taught me control and I don't fuck at school! Fuck it, I need a release now. I make my way into the car slamming the door shut behind me and pull a breathless Leila into my lap. Fuck she looked good, with her perky elongated tits visible through her t shirt. With one hand moving up her long legs, I began kneading her plump ass and started suckling those glorious tits through her top. Fuck, her moans made me harder.

Ever since I stepped into Economics this morning and lay my eyes on the most delectable Anastasia Steele I have been horny as hell. Leila best be ready for a thorough fucking boy am i going to get lost in her. I push her against the window and pull of her topadmiring her breasts. Fuck, Leila is hot. And all mine! No one will have her, I'm the only one who has and will. And she only wants me. I take her left breast into my mouth and begin suckling, one hand in her hair, the other making its way down her body. I quickly unbutton her jeans, undo her zip and push her panties aside. She's panting, heavy, labored breathing, eyes closed. In a state of ecstasy. This is what I do to her. And I love knowing I yield this power over her.

My fingertips tease her slit wondering along it, whilst my mouth makes its journey up her neck, along her jaw line, before I nibble of her earlobe and whisper  
"Are u wet for me?"  
"Oh god...I'm soaked" she moans  
Yanking her hair I snarl  
"You better be" into her neck and thrust my fingers into her wet tight pussy. Her juices instantly coat my fingers. It alongside her panting and moans spur me on and I pump her faster and harder with my fingers. Fuck she looks sexy like this, sprawled against my window so close so needy, her moans cocooning us.  
Releasing her hair I unbuckle my pants and release my rock hard erection from its confines. Pushing myself into Leila's hip, her moans increase. Her body now covered in a sheen of sweat and she looks fucking incredible.

I take her nipple and bite down on it she instantly clenches around my fingers and screams out her release "ahhhhhhhhh omfg...Christiaaaaaaaannnnnn..."  
Before she finished I slam into her, she's still quivering beneath me. I don't give her a chance to recoup but begin thrusting into her. Filling her. She moans in ecstasy she sound fucking amazing and as I'm grunting into her neck with every deep thrust inside her she grabs my ass tightly and begins to squeeze. Fuck that feels good. I'm so fucking close. I feel myself building and I mercilessly slam into Leila. The sound of our skin slapping against each other and our combined moans envelops us.

"Arghh...fuck" I moan and come deep inside her, before I collapse on top of her with a feral growl. Fuck that was good.  
It takes me a while to come down, my head cushioned on Leila's breast when I realise she's squirming beneath me.  
"Please, Christian a few more. Baby, please I'm so close"  
I abruptly pull out of her ceasing any friction and she narrows her eyes at me.  
"A problem Miss Williams" I smirk  
"None that I cant relive myself of" her sultry voice whispers back

I sit back into the seat closing my eyes enjoying a moment of bliss. Which I'm quickly snapped out of, by Leila's moans. She has one hand massaging her clit and the other teasing her nipples. Her eyes closed, head back, sprawled across the seat, in my car! She looks so fucking hot pleasuring herself. I feel my cock twitch as she begins inserting her fingers inside of herself. I begin stroking myself, watching her. I'm a lucky fucker to have both her and Elena I think to myself. And all the other pussy you get in between my subconscious gleefully smirks. I stroke faster and harder as her moans become louder. She's about to come and so am I. She releases and moans my name before opening her eyes, fuck that's hot. She's thinking of me even when I'm not fucking her. Still panting. she slowly opens her eyes and smirks at me, whilst taking in the view, of me rapidly stroking my erect cock.

The bitch smirks at me and begins massaging her tits.  
"You like what u see baby?" she says giggling  
I growl at her, and with one hand pull her closer. She tentatively reaches for my cock looking into my eyes, seeking permission. I nod at her and remove my hand. Her gentle small hand wraps tightly around me. She pumps me, whilst with her other hand massages my balls. God, this is good. I relax and tilt my head back closing my eyes. I begin squeezing that tight ass, that shes flaunting in front of me. I can feel it coming...I'm about to fucking explode.  
"Arghh fuck...quicker Leila. Fucking stroke faster"  
She complies and before I now it I squirt all over her hands. She has a content smile on her face as I sigh.

Leaning back "Thanks babe i really needed that, and fuck were u amazing baby" I say as I nuzzle into her neck and kiss my way up before I devour her mouth again.  
"Mmmm...babe, we have class in a minute" she murdered into my mouth.  
I pull away "Hmmm, so u rather stare at Mr Rowberry's arse during history instead of fucking me? You wound me"  
She giggles before taking her hand thats covered in my cum to her mouth and greedily licks it all up. Fuck that's hot. And here I go again. No, down boy.  
"Well he is a sexy guy, but I have the sexiest man ever" she leans in and whispers against my mouth, and just as I'm getting ready to go again, she pulls away mouthing later baby. Fuck me. Fucking, Prick Tease!

We both quickly straighten out our clothing and make our way back into the building. I fucking make sure she wears her damn bra this time. No fucker gets to ogle whats mine.  
My arm firmly around her waist I walk her to her history class. Were the fucker Rowvberry is waiting outside.  
Smirking he says "Miss Williams no doubt Grey is responsible for you being two minutes late"  
Fucker, people are still in the corridor and I don't like the way he looks at Leila. It's as if he wants her. Fuck Grey you'r paranoid he's a teacher. Hell this girls always going to turn head, especially the way shes dressed today. Get used to it.

Leila nervously looks at me and then back to the fucker and stutters,  
"n...n...nno...sir" wtf is she calling the fucker sir for. She only should fucking be calling me that. He huffs and marches into his classroom. I pull her close to me gently kiss her whilst squeezing her ass and whisper  
"I'm really going to give it to you tonight".  
She gasps and scuttles into the classroom, whilst I begin my assent in the deserted corridors towards fucking English lit.  
"Ever so kind of u to join us" Mr Potts snarl. I'm to absorbed watching that fucking girl again, and simply make my way into the room, sitting at the desk next to hers. Not even bothering to respond to the grouch Potts. She looks at me, fuck she has the deepest blue eyes ever. They instantly remind me of the colour of the ocean and I want to stare into them forever. I sit next to her  
"Hi, beautiful, how you finding you'r first day?" I playfully ask. She blushes turning a beautiful shade of pink and I instantly harden, wondering if her behind would turn that shade under my hand.

"Mr grey! Do not distract my students, move to the front now!"  
I huff and make my way to the front. Shit, this is going to be an extremely long hour I think to myself. Well at least Leila's got her place to herself. Linc's gone away on some conference and taken Elena with him. So we really can have some fun, she better be ready for a serious fuck fest. I can't help but imagine her sprawled over different pieces of furniture, wanting, needing me to take her. Arghh, these thoughts don't help a particular part of my anatomy. I feel the tightness in my pants.  
Fuck Grey, pull yourself together. What would Elena do to you, if she saw you couldn't exercise such little self control? My subconscious rhetorically snickered.

At the end of the day I'm waiting for Leila in my car. Were the fuck is she? She fucking now's not to be late. Infuriated I march back into school, where I hear the jeering's of 'fight fight fight'. I make my way towards the crowd who instantly part for me and see Leila with the knuckle heads Ryan and Myles beating Anastasia.  
WTF! I march up to the bitch, she so is going to get it tonight. I break up the fight, apologies to Ana and yank Leila out of the building. I'm fucking seething! What's fucking wrong with her? I roughly push her into the car and speed away towards the Lincoln residence.

She is so going to be sorry for that fucking stunt she pulled!


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys still are liking it. I received a review today telling me it was terrible and that I should stop. Seeing as that was the only one I received I'm not to sure of what to make of it. Ermm anyway thanks for reading and maybe you could let me now what you think and then I'll decide to continue or not. But if I do I was thinking of continuing it form Ana's POV like continuing it from chapter two.**

**Can you please review and let me now what you think so I can decide. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

**Have a good week :D xx**

Leila POV

Fuck. Christian is furious his lips pursed in a straight line, and a frown that mars his perfect features. His grip on the steering wheel is so strong I fear it may snap off.  
"Christian..." i start  
"Don't" he snarls through his clenched jaw in his dom voice and continues to speed through the densely packed roads.

We make it back home in record time. But Christian still hasn't spoken to me. I can feel the anger radiating of him. But why the hell does he care about that skank! Does he want her? Or is he just pissed that I was in a fight. I'd like to believe the latter.

The adrenaline rush quickly disappeared from within me and is replaced by nerves. I don't want to make him mad. Fuck why doesn't he get I only did it so that bitch wouldn't get in the way of us. But it just looks as if I've made things worse. Fuck. Way to go Leila.

He slams his car door and stalks into the house whilst I obediently follow him. In the hallway I hear him mutter to himself "I need a fucking drink"

So i go and fix him one I know were Uncle Linc keeps his good stuff. First I go into the kitchen to get some ice, then I make my way to Uncle Linc's study and pour the amber liquid over the ice, into the heavy crystal glasses. It smells awful but I'll be needing all the courage I can get, to get through tonight with Christian.

I make my way to the lounge were he's sprawled across the couch. He's hair tousled in all directions from no doubt him continuously running his hands through it. His lips are slightly parted and I can hear a gentle snore.

Sighing I place the glasses on the table and make my way to my room to change. I select a floral dress that falls mid thigh. I pair it with some strapy sandals and make my way to the kitchen to prepare us some dinner.

I search the fridge and select some chicken and Parmesan.

I love cooking and this chicken will taste great wrapped in the Parmesan alongside some mashed potato and asparagus stalks. Mmm, if only I had the time to make proper gravy and not use the granulated stuff. But regardless I know it'l taste great. I just hope Christian likes it.

As I'm plating up the food I hear Christian yelling on the phone.  
"What do you fucking mean Elliot?! Is the girl ok or not? And why the fuck was she taken into hospital?"  
He hardly gives Elliot a chance to speak before he starts yelling again.  
"STFU! Just get mum on it, make sure the girls ok...and wtf are you going to the hospital? I just asked you to make sure she's ok, not to hover over her."  
He patiently listens to his brother for a few moments. Before he really looses it.  
"Gah, just fucking make sure she's ok Ell, I'll deal with Leila" and with that he slams shut his phone.

I creep back into the lounge and watch him drown both glasses of whiskey. His head snaps towards me and I tentatively smile.  
"Ermmm, dinners ready" I whisper looking at the ground. To afraid to look into his eyes in case I see his disgust towards me in them.  
He absent mindlessly gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. Ignoring me. Shit. He picks up his plate and sits at the breakfast bar and begins eating. Not to sure of what to do I take my plate and sit next to him.  
"Do you like it?" I ask  
He simply shrugs and says

"It's food and its edible" shit, he still wont look at me.  
I take my hand and begin to rub his thigh but he quickly pushes it away. Looking disgusted he stands up.

"Don't you fucking care at all. Why the fuck did you do it Leila? Huh. You've hospitalised an innocent girl and for no fucking reason. But worst of all you don't even give a shit. Whats wrong with you?" he yelled at me.  
I couldn't stop the tears, they poured down my face like the bloody Niagara falls. Couldn't he see that I did this for us. She was going to tear us apart. No honey, you did all that by yourself sweet, my subconscious sneers.

"Don't fucking cry. Tell me what the fuck possessed you?" he yells slamming his fist on the work top.  
"I...I...err...I was told...you l...li...liked her...and I...di...didnt...want to...loose you" I hiccuped and glanced up at him. His face looked puzzled, he sighs and slumps back into his seat.  
Finally he speaks and says  
"I still don't get it, I don't mean to sound like a jerk or anything now Leila but you now...ermm..yanno...how I've checked out a couple of people in the past." he quickly glances at me and takes my hand in both of his and continues  
"But you've never done anything to them. And I'm sorry but I know you've heard people talk about it. Fuck, Leila I'm such an arse. I'm sorry...but still. You've done nothing then. Why now?" he whispers tightening his hold on my hand but still not looking at me.

I reach out and gently cupped his face. He closes his eyes and whimpers  
"I'm sorry for hurting you...i really am"  
My eyes begin to water up and I raise his face. I want to see his reaction when I tell him this.  
"Baby, you never really did check anyone out, they all threw themselves at you and you...errr...had some fun with them,for a few hours but you always came back to me. But with her, you genuinely seemed intrested and I saw the way you looked at her as we left the canteen. I didn't want to loose you Christian." I pull my other hand out of his and place it on the other side of his head whilst I'm slighltyly tugging his hair and whisper  
" I love you, Christian Trevelyan Grey, and I didn't want anyone to take you away from me."

He looks horrified from my admission and gasps. He pulls away from my hold and tells me  
"I'm not worth loving Leila, you've confused it with lust. We just fuck that's all it is"  
It now my turn to gasp. WTF how can he dismiss my feeling like that. I know how i feel about him. I've just been to scared of how he'll react to tell him.

"Christian I know what i feel! You think I don't fucking get your amendment issues, fuck my mother walked out on me and left me with my father who cant stand to look at me because i remind him of her. So he ships me of to his brothers. I don't fucking let people close to me, either. I don't fucking want to be hurt time and time again, just like you. But I let you in and you want to tell me I don't know how i fucking feel! Don't you fucking dare!" I seethe at him

"Leila, I'm not worth loving. You are. Your father loves you, he's just adjusting"  
"Oh, it takes 15 fucking years and hes still not over some women walking out on him. Yeah right. She left when I was fucking one, and she hasn't been i contact since"  
"Leila just stop, this yelling isn't getting us anywhere."  
"Don't tell me WTF to do, as you said you only fuck me. So what you still doing here Grey, waiting for your fuck? Or do you just enjoy watching the stupid girls who fall for you cry? Huh...I fucking hate you!" I spat at him and marched into the study.

I really needed a fucking drink and something strong. It'll have to be Uncle Linc's whiskey. I pull it out and start chugging it from the bottle.

Christian pulls it out of my grasp.  
"Fuck, Leila just stop. Please"  
He looks at me pleading and I break into sobs. He pulls me into his chest and holds me tightly against him. I try to push away, I know he hates anyone being near him here.  
"No, baby relax" he coos into my hair and he gently carries me to the sofa whilst I snuggle into him.

After I'm all cried out, Christian pushes my hair out of my faces and softly speaks to me  
"Leila we've got a lot to talk about. But before all that you've got to tell me why you did that to Ana."  
This again, didn't i already explain. To tires for this I shrug my shoulders.

"Leila please"  
"Look I know I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I don't know why, I just lost it...see the thing is I do know" he just patiently sat there holding me, waiting for me to continue as I clung to his tee shirt.  
"I thought she'd take you away from me and i wanted to make sure she knew she wasn't going to have you" i breathed. He looked at me his grey eyes clouded not with lust but with confusion and pity, for me. I couldn't bare it so put my head in the crook of his neck and whimpered till i fell asleep.

I woke up in my bed. With a dull thumping in the back of my head. Great i think. I quickly shower and get dressed. I make my way to the kitchen and find Christian siting at the breakfast bar. In all honesty after last night I expected him to take off and never look back.  
"Hey" I awkwardly mumble  
"Hey...we'll be going to visit Anastasia after school today" he coolly replies but arks a brow at me.  
"Why are you dressed in your uniform Leila?"  
"To go to school" I reply slowly, as if speaking to a five year old.  
"Ermm..." why does he look so unsure now

He clears his throat and says  
"Hmm. Well the board hasn't yet met to make a decisions, regarding your future at Seattle Prep, that's what my mum told me when I spoke to her. She also told me that Elena's on the board, and that they cant speak to you until Linc's back as he acts as your legal guardian. My mums notified both of them, there on the way back now. The board will meet tonight and they'll then speak to you tomorrow and then give you their decision."

OMG. Shit! Shit! Shit. I think. WTF am I going to tell them. What if I get expelled, will i be sent to live with my father again. Fuck no that cant happen. Crap. FML.  
I simply nod at Christian and say  
"See you, later then"  
"I'll pick you up at three"  
"Great, I'll pick up some flowers and a fruit basket for our visit" I force out.  
Christian simply nods and leaves the house. Shit Williams how the fuck are you going get yourself out of this one.

Ok relax, maybe they'll take into account that your a straight A student and have an extensive range of extracurricular activities that benefit many local organisations, and the fact that I've never been in trouble before. And maybe Uncle Linc can get Elena to call in a few favours on the board. Fuck I'm screwed i think.

I quickly get into a tank and shorts and pull on my favourite converse and make my way into the garage. I get into my car and drive into town. After purchasing the flower bouquet and fruit basket I go back home. But there still not here and before I now it, its three and Christians walking into the house. Shit.

He clearly cares about this girl. You have yo play this right I keep telling myself. The drive up to the hospital is an awkward one. Christian tells me shell be ok. I am sorry for what happened to her, I really am. I just wanted her to now Christians mine and to back off. Eurgh I'm such an idiot.

My nerves increase as we make our way to her room. I'm sure the walk towards the pits of hell would be easier than the one we've just taken. Fuck how is she going to react when she sees me. Clearly neither of us have thought this through.

Christians beaming. WTF. Eurgh, someone just kill me now.

Christians clutching the basket and flowers, so I knock on the door. She yells 'enter'. So I push open the door for Christian and follow him in.

As soon as she sees me her eyes widen in panic. Fuck I didn't realise we hurt her that bad. Her face is marred in bruises and her left eye is blood shot. Fuck if it was possible I feel even worse for what I've done.

As I'm taking in her appearance, she starts shrieking and screaming for me to get out. Christian instantly drops what he's carrying and runs to her side. He barks at me to leave. I slowly walk out mumbling my apologies to her. But I think she misses it through her state of hysterics.

When I'm outside I collapse against the wall and the tears race down my face. What I've done finally downs on me and I feel terrible. Then through my tears I see Grace kneel down and comfort me. She shouldn't be doing this after everything I've done, I deserve her hatred. Not for her to be so kind towards me.


End file.
